just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Conqueror Series Armored Vehicles
The Conqueror armored vehicle platform is a series of military armored vehicles in Just Cause: Volosia. Overview It was developed by the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics and was one of their last main battle tanks in the Just Cause: Volosia canon before their dissolution in 1991. Like most vehicles of the former USSR, it was in service with the Volosian Republic's military before it was destroyed by the VPR at the beginning of the Third Volosian Civil War. Visual appearance The Conqueror series of armored vehicles is based on both the Soviet-made BTR-80 APC, and the Ukrainian-built BTR-3 APC, mixing features from both. The appearance of the armament mounted on a Conqueror platform depends on the variant, of which there are four. The first variant, the BT-32, takes the small machine gun turret of a standard BTR-80, while the PBT-32 instead houses a 20mm autocannon turret identical to the one found on a BTR-82. The Conqueror T-88 is equipped with a heavy 90mm cannon turret, which is inspired by the CSE-90LP, a cannon turret developed for medium to light vehicles by the Belgian company CMI Defense. Finally, the Conqueror ADA's artillery cannon turret uses the visual appearance of the real-world 2S23 Nona SVK self-propelled mortar vehicle, which is also based on the BTR-80. Variants Conqueror BT-32 The BT-32 is an armored personnel carrier variant of the Conqueror armored vehicle, designed for carrying infantry units and other personnel to and from the battlefield with armored protection. With enough seating for a small squad, it's no surprise that this vehicle is in extensive use with the frontline mechanized infantry of either the Volosian People's Republic or the Republican Army of Volosia.However, thanks to the availability of the Phoenix Series Armored Vehicles, the United Volosian Republic does not use this vehicle extensively. Like the other variants of this vehicle, it was used extensively by the original Volosian Republic's armed forces, but has since gone to the main three factions at the start of the civil war. In addition, the Russian Armed Forces still keep a few thousand of them lying around in reserve storage. The United Volosian Republic does not use this vehicle, thanks to their access to the Phoenix Series Armored Vehicles. The vehicle is equipped with eight smoke grenade dischargers on the rear of the turret, and its main armament consists of a 20mm cannon for light anti-vehicle and anti-personnel work, and a coaxial machine gun in the turret for softer duties. With these weapons the vehicle is easily able to take on infantry, provided there is no enemy anti-vehicle support. Conqueror PBT-32 The Conqueror PBT-32 is an upgraded version of the BT-32, with the main difference being an upgraded set of armament. Its new IFV turret possesses a powerful 20mm autocannon that can be used effectively against most enemy targets except for heavily armored ground or sea vehicles. With a wide firing angle, the autocannon can be used as a powerful anti-aircraft weapon as well, and is also more than capable of making short work of light vehicles and infantry on the ground. Of course, the PBT-32 retains its infantry transport capability, but the added weight from the upgraded armament makes it slightly slower than the standard BT-32. Conqueror T-88 The T-88 is a Soviet-built main battle tank and the most common tank that can be found in Volosia both before and after the beginning of the Third Volosian Civil War. It was the backbone of the pre-war Volosian Republic's military forces, right up until the VPR coup. Since the breakout of the war, the vehicle has gone to the three major powers in the conflict, the United Volosian Republic, Volosian People's Republic, and Republican Army of Volosia. The Russian Armed Forces also technically own this vehicle, but it is no longer active with frontline units and has been placed in reserve storage thanks to the fact that it is heavily outdated. Similarly, the United Volosian Republic keeps these vehicles in reserve rather than let them fall into their opponents' hands, but chooses more modern imports like the Leopard Series Armored Vehicles or the Phoenix Series Armored Vehicles for their main armored forces. The vehicle is equipped with a 90mm cannon in the main turret, one coaxial machine gun, and eight smoke grenade dischargers mounted on either side of the turret. While the vehicle is grossly outdated and easily defeated by heavier modern tanks like the Urga Nosorog T-103 or the Scorpion B-44-T, it is still formidable on the battlefield and makes up for its technological disadvantage with its speed and mobility. The T-88's cannon is easily able to defeat most enemy vehicles besides tanks, and eliminating enemy personnel is never an issue thanks to its coaxial machine gun. In addition, it is lighter than most eight-wheeler main battle tanks in Volosia and therefore amongst the fastest of them, though obviously not as fast as four-wheeler light tanks. Conqueror ADA In addition to the main battle tank and APC versions of the Conqueror, an artillery support variant of this vehicle has been developed known as the Conqueror ADA. This variant trades the 90mm turret of the T-88 for a smaller but more powerful artillery turret with an extensive range and wider firing angle, designed to provide mobile artillery support for advancing armed forces. With a coaxial machine gun and six smoke grenade dischargers, not to mention the ability to aim the gun directly forward at approaching targets, the ADA is also not directly vulnerable to enemy forces in a pinch and can defend itself well. Of course, it is not as well-armored as the T-88, and splash damage from the shells is always a danger. Like the other variants, the ADA was also in service with the old Volosian Republic's military but since the beginning of the war the vehicles have gone to each of the main factions in Volosia. While the United Volosian Republic only keeps this vehicle in reserve, preferring the Phoenix F-7 MLRS for their artillery duties, they are still not afraid to use them for light harassment where the heavier F-7 is unnecessary. Likewise, the Russian Armed Forces still have this vehicle in reserve storage as well, but don't use it in frontline combat. The main users of this vehicle are the Volosian People's Republic and the Republican Army of Volosia, who use it extensively to harass enemy positions. Information about the 2S23 Nona-SVK *The real 2S23 Nona-SVK is actually the designation for the 2S9 Nona mortar weapon mounted on a BTR-80 APC. It is not to be confused with the stock 2S9 Nona which is simply the mortar itself, or the S-120 which is the 2S9 mortar mounted on the BTR-D. *While the ADA variant takes on the role of a mobile artillery support vehicle in the game, the real-world 2S23 Nona SVK is technically actually a self-propelled mortar carrier, making it a light artillery vehicle. A picture is shown below of the vehicle's ability to fire almost directly upwards, to demonstrate this. Information about the CSE-90LP *The CSE-90LP cannon turret was developed by the Belgian company CMI Defense as a mountable cannon that can be placed on medium or light vehicles, be them treaded or wheeled. Currently, the turret has been mounted on the Ukrainian BTR-3, as well as a few other vehicles. *Much of the pictures of the BTR-3 CSE-90LP that can be found below were taken at the 2013 International Defense Exhibition, (or IDEX) which, as far as I know, is the first public sighting of the turret mounted on a BTR-3. *The Kingdom of Thailand has placed an order for the BTR-3E, complete with orders for vehicles outfitted with the CSE-90LP turret. *The official CMI Defense channel on Youtube has released a video demonstrating the CSE-90LP, a video that can be found here. Gallery BTR-80 BTR-80 1.jpg|The Soviet BTR-80 APC, the basis for the Conqueror BT-32. BTR-80 2.jpg|Note the opened hatches on the front of this BTR-80, as well as the smoke grenade dischargers on the rear of the turret. BTR-80 3.jpg|Another BTR-80. BTR-80 4.jpg|This image shows the rear of the vehicle. Note the smoke grenade dischargers on the back of the turret. BTR-80 5.jpg|This image offers a close-up of the front of the vehicle. BTR-80 6.jpg|This image shows the side of the BTR-80. BTR-80 Pair.jpg|Two BTR-80s. This image shows both the front and the rear of the vehicle. BTR-80 Opened Doors.jpg|This image shows the side doors on a BTR-80. BTR-80 Variants.jpg|Both a BTR-80 and a BTR-82, side by side. The BTR-82 is on the left. BTR-82 A BTR-82 is simply a BTR-80 with a larger autocannon turret. BTR-82 1.jpg|The BTR-82, an upgraded version of the BTR-80 equipped with an autocannon turret which serves as the basis for the Conqueror PBT-32. BTR-82 2.jpg|A front quarter view of a BTR-82. BTR-82 3.jpg|The rear quarter view of the same vehicle. BTR-82 4.jpg|A BTR-82 in a Russian parade. BTR-82 5.png|A BTR-82. BTR-82 6.jpg|This image shows the side of a BTR-82. BTR-82 7.jpg|Note the opened hatches. BTR-82 8.jpg|The left side of the same BTR-82. BTR-82 9.jpg|Another BTR-82. BTR-3E CSE-90LP Images of the Ukrainian BTR-3E with a CMI Defense CSE-90LP turret mounted on the roof. BTR-3E CSE-90LP.jpg|A Ukrainian BTR-3E fitted with a CMI Defense CSE-90LP 90mm cannon turret, the basis for the Conqueror T-88. BTR-3E CSE-90LP 2.jpg|A side view of a similar vehicle. BTR-3E CSE-90LP 3.png|Here, the CSE-90LP turret is demonstrating its power. BTR-3E CSE-90LP 4.jpg|Soldiers standing in front of a BTR-3E with a CSE-90LP turret. BTR-3E CSE-90LP 5.jpg|At the 2013 International Defense Exhibition. BTR-3E CSE-90LP 6.jpg|The side of the same vehicle. BTR-3E CSE-90LP 7.jpg|A close-up of the turret and the front of the vehicle. BTR-3E CSE-90LP 8.jpg|The front of the vehicle. 2S23 Nona-SVK 2S23 Nona-SVK Snow.jpg|The 2S23 Nona-SVK, the basis for the Conqueror ADA. 2S23 Nona-SVK.jpg|An image of the 2S23 Nona-SVK. Note the lack of a coaxial machine gun, which the ADA has. 2S23 Nona-SVK 2.jpg|Another image of the 2S23 Nona-SVK. 2S23 Nona-SVK 3.jpg|This image shows a 2S23 Nona-SVK in desert camouflage. 2S23 Nona-SVK 4.jpg|This image of a 2S23 Nona-SVK shows the left side of the vehicle. 2S23 Nona-SVK 5.jpg|Another image of the vehicle. This image shows the top of the vehicle. 2S23 Nona-SVK 6.jpg|A Venezuelan 2S23 Nona-SVK. 2S23 Nona-SVK 7.jpg|Another image of the vehicle. 2S23 Nona SVK Aim.jpg|This image shows the vehicle's ability to fire almost straight upwards. 2S23 Nona-SVK 8.jpg|An image of a Russian Federation 2S23 Nona-SVK. Category:Vehicles Category:Content Category:Volosia Category:Faction Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Tanks Category:Ex-Volosian Republic Military Vehicles Category:Tanks in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Soviet Union Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Russian Armed Forces